Terminator: The Brandon J Dufner Chronicles
by duffy777
Summary: Two teens take on robots vent on destroying them. Learning that your actions in the past do affect the future.


It has been three years since I defeated the terminators. I thought all of us were safe, but we weren't. Nobody is ever safe. This time they were after my best friend Kyle Shell. I don't know why. Here is how it all started.

I was bored one day in winter break so I called Kyle to sleep over. When he got here we played Xbox, watched a movie, and went to bed. When we woke up the next day we asked to ride the 4-wheeler; they said yes. We got on. He went, then I went, but when I was coming back the ATV just died. I didn't know why. Then, all of a sudden, an 18 wheeler came straight toward me. Just as it was about to hit me, I went into reverse.

"Oh my god, BRANDON," Kyle proclaimed.

I rode by. "Get on!"

"What happ-"

I cut him off. "Tell you later." He got on and I drove back to the house to write a note:

"Mom & Dad,

It is happening. They are after Kyle. We are leaving tell his parent something. I'm taking the ATV and the weapons. I'm also taking my account. I need all the money in the account. We will be back as soon as we can.

Bye."

I told him to go down to the end of the road, and I would be right there. When he asked what I would be driving, I told him my dirt bike. He blinked at me, "I thought it was broken."

"No, it was a secret project. We were building for a day like this; if I had to leave unexpectedly like now. Just Go. I'll meet you at the end of the street." He turned to go when I remembered, The Switch! "Wait." I ran over to him and pointed at the seat belt. "Put this on so you don't fly off during the transformation."

"What transformation," he asked.

"This transformation," I said, flipping a switch which turned it into an ATV that could go about 400 MPH. Then I remembered the guns.

"Kyle, come with me. Grab my shoulder."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He grabbed it and I took out my Timestopper watch. I pushed the button and everything except us stopped. "We only got 20 minutes to get the guns."

"Guns?"

"Yes. Go into my parent's room and get all of them and put them in the ATV's trunk. I'll get the ammo and others I've been hiding." He did what I told him. After placing them in the trunk he went to my room.

"We only have 10 minutes left." I punched the soft spot of my wall and a hole the size of a bowling ball appeared, containing a cache of pistols, swords, magnums, M-16s, switchblades, butterfly knives, and Grenades.

Kyle's eyes grew wide. "Where did you get those?"

"We had to stock up on everything."

He looked at me sarcastically, "You're only missing a rocket launcher."

I looked at him, went to my closet and punched the wall, revealing two rocket launchers and ammo. "Happy now?"

His jaw dropped, "yes."

We put all the stuff in the trunk of the ATV. I went to the bike, flipped a switch, and it turned into a crotch rocket that goes 400 mph. My watch beeped and everything went back to the way it was.

Astonished, Kyle asked me" How did you do that?"

I answered in an annoyed tone, "It was a secret project that can stop time for 20 minutes. We are trying to increase the time frame." With that we got on the bikes and drove to Texas.

CH. 2

January 16th 2023

"T-X, go destroy those two boys so they don't lead the republican army. If you fail, I will personally come back and kill you; if they don't kill you themselves.

Present Day

When we got to Texas, we bought a house with two rooms and two bathrooms. The house had already been furnished, so there was no need to buy anything. As we were relaxing, Kyle got up and went to his room. He came back out with a Wal-Mart bag and took out a box. I was shocked, an X-box 360 with halo 3 in a game box. "How did you afford this?"

He held up his hands, "The 10 finger discount."

"It's the 'five-finger discount,' also called, I don't know, shoplifting."

"What's the point in hiding if you don't have anything to do? I stole this so we won't be bored."

He had a point. "True. Now hook it up to the TV and I'll kick your butt."

We ate some McDonalds and went to bed. The next morning we had eggs and bacon sandwiches, played Halo 3, and watched TV.

"What about school," Kyle asked.

"School? You were suspended anyway, so what does it matter? Me on the other hand, it looks like I dropped out and ran away. So it does not matter."

That's when it happened. The T-X showed up and I ran for the guns, throwing one to Kyle, with some ammo, and he loaded up; shooting her in the head. Nothing happened, but it made her fall back, so I kicked her outside and told Kyle to get the lancers. He gave me one and I shot her. She blew up. I turned to Kyle, "Get everything in the trunk."

"Everything!?"

"Yes, even the 360." That's when I was ambushed. They came from everywhere, even the ground; we had no basement. I kicked, punched, and shot anything that moved to protect Kyle and me. I blacked out in the fury.

Ch. 3

I awoke in a hotel and panicked. I thought I was kidnapped, but there were no ropes. I got up. Looking around I found Sara Connor, the world's best protector in the 1930s who had mysteriously died with no body left behind, sitting over me. "Where's Kyle?"

She thumbed behind her, "Back there."

I went into the adjoined room and saw him playing Halo. I smiled and asked, "Wasn't that better than Halo?"

"Yeah. Is she dead?"

"No. She can regenerate herself, so we need to be careful with people on phones. When you talk to your mom and dad, which you will, ask 'How is our dog, Tony,' if they ask if you mean Joe, then they're your parents, and if they say he's fine, they're not." He looked at me blankly. "Got it?"

"Got it. So, who's the chick?"

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, she stopped me. "The name's Sara Connor. I'm a robot from the future."

With that, Kyle pulled a gun out from the back of his waistband." So you're one of them! Give me a reason not to shoot you now."

She gave him a blank look, "Because," she stated bluntly, "if you shoot me, you won't have any help in the future."

I looked at him. "She's a good robot."

"Oh. Ok."

I turned to face her. "So, Sara, I thought you died in 1930."

"I did, but I had to die to protect his grandmother from being killed. If she had died, he wouldn't be here."

Kyle's face clicked. "So she's not insane! She kept saying a robot tried to kill her, but a good robot jumped at him, landing them in crushing machinery."

Sara shook her head. "No, that's true."

"Ok," Kyle breathed in relief.

I started looking around, "Now that introductions are over, where are my guns, ATV, and crotch rocket?"

"The ATV and sports bike are outside. As for the guns, they are safely locked away in a gun case back at HQ."

My blood started to boil. "What!? My guns should not be at a damn HQ building where they can steal them," I spat the words at her.

She stepped back, "You'll get them back. I swear."

"Enough," I commanded. "Kyle, grab my arm." Just as soon as his hand landed I pushed my watch. She froze.

January 17 2023

The man, shrouded in darkness, calls T-X to his side and, "T-X, you have failed me." A hand reaches out from the dark and grabs an EMP, destroying T-x. The man smiles and turns towards the other machine, "T-Y, it's your turn to play."

Present Day

Kyle leaned in, hand still locked to my shoulder, "Should we trust her?"

I moved from him, "I don't know, but we'll have to."

"Ok. So what are we going to do with her? The ATV is only big enough for one person, and the motorcycle won't support all of her weight."

With that the watch beeped and time resumed. Sara looked puzzled, "How did you get over there?"

"I can freeze time," I explained. She still looked a bit confused, but accepted it. I remembered the dilemma Kyle and I were discussing. "How are you going to go with us if you don't have a ride?"

She pointed out the window, "I have my Viper. It can go as fast as your motorcycle."

"Can it go 400 mph," I asked with a grin.

"Oh," she stammered a bit, "no, it can only go 300, but all the same."

"Ok. I want my weapons and your top scientist. I need to be able to freeze time for longer than 20 minutes."

She looked like she had something up her sleeve, "Fine, but only if you will let me help you."

"Can you teach us how to destroy the terminators?"

She smiled, "Yes, they can only be destroyed by an EMP. They're located at HQ."

"Ok." I turned to face the door, "Let's go. And be careful."

Sara yelled after me, "Yo! Dufner." As I turned she threw me a 9-millimeter stating, "Just in case."

We got out to the vehicles and I turned to Kyle, "Hey, do you want to drive the rocket?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Hell yeah!" So I tossed him the keys and went over to the ATV. I hit the switch, turning it into the Bumblebee. Even in this form the engines could sustain 400 mph. Our goal: to retrieve my weapons, increase the time on the Timestopper watch, and get some EMPs.

Ch 4

We arrived to the HQ at 1600 and had dinner for the first time in 3 days. Upon arrival we were introduced to John Connor, Sara's robot son and our scientist. John took us to meet with his three coworkers, Kyle Reveate, Brendan Ship, and Kalb Fulfur. These guys were no joke; all super smart.

The five of us worked until 0300. We replaced the old digital watch with a Fossil, real nice looking. We were even able to get the mechanism to stop time for as long as we liked. We replaced the main spring with the microchip, so by turning the crown it was possible to freeze time up to 24 hours. It was really simple, place what appears to be the second hand on the hour, pass it once and it goes to the 24 hour system. I thanked them, shaking their hands, and they replied with, "No problem, Duffy. If you need anything, just ask." With that I went off to bed.

It seemed as soon as my eyes shut I was being awoken. We were under attack. At first I thought it was T-X, back for another round. It was different somehow. I suddenly realized it was T-Y, one of the clones of T-X. T-X had originally been a line of robots ranging from T-A through T-Z, meaning there was this problem and one still waiting on the sidelines.

Faster than I could think, she pulled out a wicked knife and took a lunging swing at me. I kicked her off of me and caught sight of an EMP. I ran for it. As I grabbed the device I pulled the tab and stuck it to T-Y's chest. As it fell to the ground I let out a sigh of relief, "Only one left."

I felt a warm liquid coming off my left arm. I looked down to discover it had been split open, I hadn't even felt it. While I was getting it stitched up, a neat row of 50, I asked why I hadn't noticed. It was explained that my adrenalin had spiked and taken over.

I heard Kyle's voice from the door, "Brandon, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. And you?"

He looked a bit pale but managed to squeak out an "Ok."

Ch 5

A week of being in hiding at Sara's HQ had gone by before we knew it. We were eating breakfast and Kyle turned to me, looking at my arm. "How is it," he asked. "It's fine". "Where were you when we were attacked," I ask. "Where was I?"

"I was in the fight when I blacked out. Apparently that robot had some buddies with her." I know he was waiting for me to tell him all that I know about the terminators. So I told him everything from what I went through before him to the robot today. I told him that I was taught to fight by all forms including the hardest form of martial arts jujitsu.

"Can you teach me how to fight," He asked "It takes years of practice but I can teach you the basics of defense and ill teach you to throw a knife." I had handed him a Ka-bar and told him to throw it at the wall. When he through it, it hit the wall on the hilt. I took it by the blade and through it and it hit the wall went in to the start of the hilt. "Keep practicing you will get it," I said.

Chapter 6 JANUARY 24 2023

The Shadow said to T-Z go and try to kill those two boys, if you fail I will have to go back and kill them myself.

Present Day

After a long day of training Kyle with one hand we went back to HQ before we were suppose to when we heard a voice behind us it was Sara with the last clone robot so we hid in a room and we heard them talking. "Are you sure those boys won't know I'm here," T-Z asked?

"Yes they are training out in the field they won't be back until late." That's when I take out my EMP handgun and step in to view. "Wrong bitch I came back early and now you are going to let us have a 20 minute window or I will shut you down faster than you can say opps." "All right leave we won't follow you for 2 hours but we can follow you your watch has a GPS chip in it.

That's when I smiled because I found it after I was attacked and took it out and crushed it. "Not any more and we have as long as we want." I froze time for an hour and went to get my weapons and left them unfroze when we got to the ATV and bike when they exploded.

Good thing we were not close enough to be killed by it. And I had expected that so I stole a Corvette and Ferrari key. "Which one do you want?" "The veete." "Ok here's the key we can switch when we have to fuel up." I froze time for 3 hours to be safe and we took off.

Chapter 7

"Damn it I can't believe I didn't see it coming. I said while we were at chilies for dinner. "Don't worry I didn't see it either". Kyle said. "But you were not train to read people". "That's right I wasn't but those weren't people those were robots".

"Yeah but with human personalities". "But not with human brains so don't sweat it man". "Oh crap". "What". "Its your parents, what are they doing in California". "I don't know but we can't let them see us they don't know where we went". "What did your parents tell them about us"? "They said that we ran away because we didn't think they were being fair making us do chores and stuff." That's when they turned and saw us sitting at the table.

"Hey how did you get down here"? "I think we need to tell you guys something". So they sat down and we told them everything up to now. "We need to call the cops and tell them this". "Yeah hey police we have some robots from the future can you get us protection yeah that will roll over real well". I said. Do you guys need? You know that I'm a pretty good shot. No its bad enough that you know where we are but if you with us it just puts you in more danger.

Listen it is our job to keep our kid safe not yours. Actually it is my job but you can come on one condition you have to do as I say and you guys will not complain that we are driving too fast or ask to drive you will drive when we need to sleep we are going to north Dakota to the cold the bots hate cold do we have a understanding. Yeah but how are you driving you two aren't old enough. Well according to our drivers licenses we are 17 yr old twins on a road trip before college.

How did you get fake IDs? Hello super smart teenager killed more things than anyone on any game and you don't think I can't get some fake IDs. Ok do you have enough ammo to go on this battle or yours? Well if we don't we can steal some. Do you really want to stoop to that level? Do we really have any other option? No I guess not. Alright lets pay and get on to North Dakota.

March 18 2023

Damn it you robots can never do anything right I guess I have to it myself but before I go. The shadow took an EMP and destroyed the last remaining T series robot. Time for me to play.

Chapter 8

Present day

When we got to the border of ND there was a huge accident that no one had reported. We were going to pass it by until we saw the guy on the road move so I stopped the car and told Kelly to help me get him in the car. We got out and got the guy in the car and drove to the hotel to get him bandaged up when I heard a yelp at first I thought it was the man we help but when I turned my head I saw the guy with a evil smile and that's when I blacked out.

When I came to I was tied to Kelly, Dina, and Kyle. I started to work the ropes when the man walked in and said. Don't bother that rope has the tightest knots in it you will never get out without a knife. Don't under estimate me dude. Dude? You don't recognize me do you? No. I'm older now. It's me mike you know Dave's oldest son. When he turned around I worked the ropes some more and got some slack to untie my feet and arms and jumped at Mike. What the heck?! I told you not to under estimate me now why are you trying to kill us

Well when I was 12 and my parents had you babysit us I was POed and I started to plan my revenge and I didn't think of anything until I graduated college. You held a grudge for 14 years. No you fool I graduated college at age 15. I was a smart kid and I had to get all A's to skip all those grades. No you could have bribed them. But I didn't.

Are you sure you want to fight me mike. Well let's see I came back 14 years in the future to have my revenge just to let you go I don't think so. Ok if you let my friends go I will surrender. What he didn't know that I have a knife strapped to my thigh that I knew he didn't look. It would be a fair fight he had guns and I had a knife and my martial art skills. He took my watch so I couldn't stop time. Let me think how about NO. Ok mike lets fight fair. Ok take the knife that is strapped to your leg and throw in behind you. How did you know that it was there and why didn't you take it. Because I knew you knew I wouldn't go down there. I took it off and then I got in my fighting stance.

Chapter 9

I knew Kyle would be ok because I made sure to throw it as close to him as I could in the corner of my eye I saw him grab it. While my and mike were fighting Kyle got him and his parents free. He stood up aimed and through the knife it lodged in to my left leg and I went down. While I was down I took the time to take the weapon out of my leg but it went so deep it fractured the bone and while trying to take it out I cut my leg more.

I got it out and mike just ran at me kicked me in the face and I soared in the air. Landing on my back with a broken nose black I eye and some broken ribs. Mike started running again but this time he didn't make it. I throw the knife it lodged itself into his chest and he went down.

Kyle ran at me saying sorry over and over again. I'm like its fine. At least I got the knife back and I only have 3 broken ribs a fractured leg broken nose my left hand and arm are broken and 3 broken fingers on my right hand. That must hurt. Yeah just a smidge. You know Kyle I have a good idea. What. Call 911 I'm going to pass out. And I did for 4 days woke up to nice Florida sunshine

I was home again. I was released a week later in a wheelchair. I was told not to walk for six months which I said no to and I got up and walked to the car. While walking Kyle asked. Hey! Want to go play halo 3? Dude? Yes? Shut up. Oh by the way we get to keep the cars we stole. I get the Ferrari. I said. Deal.

THE END


End file.
